New Sith Wars
The New Sith War, also known as the The Curse of Qalydon, is the name given to the centuries of conflict between the Jedi and the Sith, which began in approximately 1650 ATC. History Schism For almost a thousand years after the final Alsakan Conflict, the galaxy had enjoyed an era of relative peace and social and economic stability. The Sith had not been heard of since the end of the Cold War sixteen hundred years prior, and what little remnants of that order existed, posed no threat to the now unchallenged, if complacent Jedi. During this period, a Jedi Master named Phanius resigned his commission, citing ideological objections to current Jedi dogma. Though his peers disagreed with his views, the parting was amicable, and Phanius would be commemorated as the first of the Lost Twenty, a special group of revered Jedi who had nevertheless felt the need to leave the Jedi Order. Behind such amiability, however, the Umbaran Jedi harbored darker thoughts, ones unknown to his Jedi peers. His true reasons for abandoning his Jedi commitment was linked to his intention to pursue prohibited teachings. Phanius disappeared from public view, and when he re-emerged, it was as Darth Ruin, the first Dark Lord of the Sith in a thousand years, and preaching a creed of malevolent solipsism. Ruin's transformation was total, and such was the disconnect between his original persona and his new mantle, that Ruin's former Jedi peers never realized that their new foe was once their cherished friend, Phanius. Darth Ruin's nascent order quickly grew - fifty Jedi Knights deserted to join shortly after, in an event that would be later labeled the Fourth Great Schism of 1650 ATC. He filled out the rest of his new order's ranks by first infiltrating and then uniting the surviving Sith clans under his own leadership. Merciless and supremely-self-centered, Ruin's capricious and egocentric whims led to the deaths of many of his own followers and, eventually, Ruin's single-mindedness proved to be his undoing - he was eventually killed by his minions after a defeat. Despite Ruin's death, the rebirth of the Sith was complete. Sith ascendancy In the ensuing decades, the Sith quickly carved out a sprawling dominion, labeled the New Sith Empire, and their relentless attacks wore away from the reeling Republic. They quickly recaptured ancient Sith worlds such as Yavin IV and Ziost in initial attacks, and secretly sabotaged the Republic's own defense. After Ruin's demise, the first quarter of the New Sith Wars was dominated by the Dark Underlord, who was supported by the Black Knights, a faction of Sith commanded by a Zeltron General. The Black Knights and the Underlord ravaged space stations along the Zona Miki route until the Republic counterattacked. The Underlord's final confrontation with the Jedi and the Republic came at Malrev IV, where Jedi Master Murrtaggh forged a Faustian pact with the traditionally hostile Mandalorians to bring the Underlord down. Though successful, the assassination came at the cost of Murtaggh's own life. The Jedi were frequently at the forefront of the Republic's war effort, though not always to their own benefit - a disastrous intervention to contain an outbreak of Ubese aggression in the Battle of Uba IV led to accusations of xenocide. Just as in the Old Sith Wars, the Republic assembled a mighty fleet, mainly provided by Kuat Drive Yards. Timeline of events *Fourth Great Schism (c. 1650 ATC) *1659 ATC **Jomark is colonized. *1661 ATC **The planet of Bespin is first colonized. *1850 ATC **Battle of Uba IV *c. 1900 ATC **''Campaign(s) against the Dark Underlord'' **First Battle of Malrev IV *c. 2100 ATC **The end of the height of Saffa painting. *2118 ATC **The Koorivar win back control of Kooriva. **Battle of Gap Nine *c. 2153 ATC **Jaing and Durge are used as pawns in an unnamed Outer Rim cyberneticist's plot to start a war between the Mandalorians and the Sith. Combatants Galactic Republic and Jedi Order *Abyssin Jedi *Aru-Wen *General Kiel Charny *Chayka *Darovit *Karist Dem *Lord Valenthyne Farfalla *General Newar Forrth *Lord Gale *Ginger *Githany *Handa *Hardin *Set Harth *Kerra Holt *Lirondo *Johun Othone *General Crian Maru *Murrtaggh *Pernicar *Petja *Rajan *Lord Saleeh *Master Tal *Torr Snapit *Turpimir *Dree Vandap *Myl Vlahu *Zor Vlahu New Sith Empire *Adanar *Borthis *Darovit *Dark Underlord *Belia Darzu *Durge *Lord Githany *Lord Hezzoran *Lord Kas'im *Lord Kopecz *Lord Kaox Krul *King Lahzar *Lord LaTor *Llokay *Lucia *Admiral Adrianna Nyras *Lord Orilltha *Lord Qordis *Darth Rivan *Darth Ruin *Lord Seviss Vaa *Lord Shenayag *Lieutenant Ulabore *Yevra *Zannah Mandalorians *Jaing *Ung Kusp Other groups *Felloux *Nubyl *Ubese of Uba IV Category:Wars Category:New Sith Empire Category:Galactic Republic